Friends with benefits
by Kessie
Summary: Sherlock propositions John with something he can not resist, even though it would be better if he would. (some silliness...technically a prequel to "Teamwork" but you better read that one first) (3rd in Teamwork Series)


**Friends with benefits**

Authors: Kessie  
Characters/Pairings: Sherlock, John, Sally, Lestrade Sherlock/John  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to the BBC, Moffat and Gatiss. No copyright infringement intended.  
Summary: Sherlock propositions John with something he can not resist, even though it would be better if he would. (some silliness...technically a prequel to "Teamwork" but you better read that one first) (3rd one in Teamwork Series)

So yep I´m bored and you get another one. It´ll be interesting to see how many more people read this just because it´s Johnlock. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one ;-)

Thanks again to Seven percent for betaing and to AkioShiloh for the nice comment on the last one.

####

"You what?" John Watson wasn´t really sure if he heard right. "Maybe you can repeat that please? I`m not sure if I got it."

The dark haired, tall man next to him sighed dramatically. "Do keep up John, I´m just proposing what is logical. Us having sex together will take care of both our bodily needs and will even make sure you don´t have to do such tedious things as dating anymore. Therefore you can concentrate on the real important tasks of life."

John still couldn´t believe what he was hearing but raised an eyebrow at the last sentence. "And these would be?" He inquired.

"Cases, being my assistant for one." Sherlock explained and John let out a small laugh before Sherlock could continue.

"Yeah, but... Sherlock we are in the middle of Scotland Yard, Greg Lestrade can walk in at any second. Did it never occur to you that this maybe isn´t the right moment to propose such things?"

Sherlock though looked at him like he was being unreasonable. "Why not? This is as good as a time as any. So what is your answer? If you say yes we can start this evening."

Still baffled John wasn´t sure what to say for a second. Was Sherlock for real?

"Yes John, I´m being totally serious."

Of course Sherlock would pick up his thought. Great.

"It´s not surprising that I am attracted to you as you are a young, healthy and quite well build specimen. And from the signs which I have been getting from you since I returned, I´m quite sure that you are attracted to me as well."

Signs. John sighed inwardly but successfully managed to not show his shock on the outside. Had Sherlock finally noticed John´s crush on him? He knew it was silly since Sherlock had made clear that he was married to his work early on, but well, he couldn´t help it.

"So you are saying you like me?" He tried, which seemed to completely baffle Sherlock for a second but the consulting detective caught on pretty fast.

"Ah, you mean if I have feelings for you. You don´t have to worry about that. My inquiry is completely of a sexual nature. I care for you as friend, though, but as you know I do not do relationships, since I know of the importance of my work. It would be, as people say: no strings attached."

Sherlock looked at him expectantly now and John was trying to get his thoughts right.

"So what is your answer?" the dark haired man enquired once again and John tried to come up with the right words to an answer he didn´t know yet.

"I.. uhm..." He tried as Sherlock suddenly moved, placed his hand behind John´s head and dragged him in for a kiss.

It took John about two seconds to realize what was happening, as he felt Sherlock´s tongue licking his lower lip in an effort to gain entrance. Even though he knew he probably shouldn´t have, he opened his mouth and Sherlock darted in, obviously eager. A shiver ran through him as Sherlock's hands began to move, first along his sides, up to his shoulders before they went down again, rubbing one of his nipples through the jumper he was wearing. A groan escaped him, even though the thick material of his jumper should have prevented the feelings he was already having.

Sherlock seemed to grin into the kiss, stopping for a moment so they could breathe while his hands were exploring John's body further.

This time they were travelling down once more, and only an instant later John could feel him nestling at his waistband, slipping into his pants. His brain seemed to have said goodbye as he let out a moan which immediately was swallowed by another kiss. Sherlock was slowly stroking his dick now, carefully, as if it was something that needed to be handled with care. As John bucked into his hand, trying to get more, harder friction he grabbed him a bit more fiercely, but still not hard enough.

"You like it?" Sherlock whispered and John tried to suppress another shudder, but failed. God, why did Sherlock have to be so good. And why did he have such a sexy voice all of the sudden? His brain felt completely like mush as he could only manage to groan in response, and he kissed Sherlock again.

The consulting detective seemed to be amused by this but immediately answered eagerly. He even resumed the movements with his hands, slowly applying more and more pressure and John was sure he´d come right there on the spot.

Then all of the sudden Sherlock stopped and sat back, bringing quite a distance between them. John was just about to complain and grumble at him for stopping at such a moment but suddenly Sally Donovan entered the room.

"Hey freak, John." She greeted them and Sherlock huffed in response. From the looks of it, it seemed like she hadn´t caught what they had been doing. It was probably better that way as otherwise the whole of the Yard would have known it in no time. Nevertheless, John was quick to grab his coat and drape it over his lap to make sure nothing would be noticed after all. For a moment he thought he´d seen Donovan raising her eyebrows, but maybe he had just imagined it.

Sally though, seemed to be annoyed at seeing Sherlock. " Anyway, freak, Lestrade told me to tell you it´s still going to be some time. He has to speak to the commissioner about the case first. I doubt it´s worth your time to be honest, so maybe you can get lost?"

So it was business as usual, John guessed, and was actually glad about it for once.

"No, we´ll be waiting." Sherlock's baritone voice told Sally, who sighed at that.

"Yeah well, it would have been nice to get rid of you for once. John, want a coffee? I was just about to get one." She smiled at him, ignoring Sherlock again and John shook his head.

"No, not now, but thanks." He managed to sound relatively steady to his own surprise and then she was gone again, leaving them alone in Lestrade´s office. The moment the door closed John let out a long breath in relief.

Damn it, he nearly had forgotten where they were! What would have happened if Sally or anyone else would have seen them kissing and nearly having sex in Lestrade´s office of all places? Trying not to fret too much and attempting to will his still solid erection away, he looked at Sherlock who seemed unperturbed.

Hell, the bastard was even smiling at him now!

He was just about to have a go at him as Lestrade enter the office early and John had to swallow it down. "Well, just wait until we are home, Sherlock." he thought. "Then I´ll show you!"

#

Months and months later John was telling the story to Sally after one of her great massages. Once he came to the part where she had entered Lestrade´s office she couldn´t stop laughing.

"Well I was glad back then that you didn´t notice. I mean, imagine if anyone had seen us." he said and Sally took a deep breath to stop laughing for a second.

"Didn´t I?" She asked and John groaned.

"You knew?" he enquired and Sally nodded.

"Well, you weren´t exactly subtle when you moved your coat over your crotch." She told him. "In men that often implies only one thing. What I didn´t know though, was that it was your first time with him. I thought you guys had been together for a while and were trying out your kinky side. So I made sure Lestrade wouldn´t walk in on you doing it on his desk."

"Hey! That sure as hell would have been a sight to behold, wouldn´t it?" John joked and they both laughed again.

"Oh yes. I´m all for it." Sally grinned and shook her head once more, still laughing. "Wanna try?" She teased and John groaned.

"No please don't give Sherlock ideas. He will take you up on your word." John told her and Sally grinned even more.

"That´s what I´m counting on!" She smiled innocently and John asked himself what kind of monster he had awoken. Guess he would have to wait and see.

The End


End file.
